When There's Nothing To Do on a Saturday Night
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: When there's nothing to do on a Saturday night, Sam invites Freddie over to do something because they're both bored. They talk, watch a movie, and might just possibly do some other stuff. You have to read to find out. BTW everyone watch iDo tonight!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all the readers from Earth and dimensions beyond! It is I, (insert name here, which I won't), back to write about more, what else, Seddie! Also, is anyone as excited as iDo as I am? Nope, probably not, except what I'm dreading is Miranda Cosgrove singing. I like the song she sings, but not her singing. Don't start flaming me for it, I just don't like her voice. It is really nasal, and her voice is too weird on some of the notes she hits. Anyways, I came up with this idea in study hall, and it might sound over done and used before because it might sound similar to some stories, sorry. So, here we go! (AN: **Sam's texts, **Freddie's texts)****  
**

**Disclaimer because I always forget this on my stories, so might as well start now: I don't own anything on iCarly because if I did, my name would be Dan Schnider. **

**

* * *

**Sam was at her house, lying on her bed in her room. Her PearPod was in the deck blasting out "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set.

It was seven o'clock on a Saturday night, and Sam was probably the only person in the world without plans She had just gotten home from Carly's apartment.

Why did she leave Carly's apartment? Carly shooed her out the door because Gibby was coming over to work on his and Carly's chemistry project. Spencer made sure that he was going to keep a watchful eye on his little sister, so they were both out of the question.

Wendy was out on a date with her boyfriend Zach.

Sam then thought of a last resort: Freddie Benson.

"It's not like that nub has a life," Sam mused aloud to herself.

She grabbed her phone off of her bedside table and flipped it open.

'Hey, nub. Whatcha doing?' She typed out on the phone and sent the text.

While she was waiting for a reply, the PearPod change to "Mine" by Taylor Swift, Sam's favorite country singer.

Sam felt her phone vibrate with Freddie's text.

She flipped it open and read it.

**'Nothing. How 'bout you, Princess Puckett?'**

Sam loved that nickname. She texted back.

'Believe it or not, nothing. I am at home, listening to my PearPod, texting you.'

**_(AN: Here there texts just go back and forth between their texts.)_**

******'You're not hanging out with Carly?'**

'Nope. She and Gibson are working on their chemistry project.'

**'What about Wendy?'**

'On a date with Zach.'

**'Aw. Poor you.'**

'Shut it, Fredichinni.'

**'Make me, Sam...jerk.'**

'Again, why you are behind the camera.'

**'Just because you have nothing to do on a Saturday night doesn't mean you have to bug me.'**

'Yes, it does.'

**'Uh, no. It doesn't.'**

'Why? Do you just not love me?'

**'It's not that I don't, I just wish you would give me a break once in a while.'**

'Did you just imply that you love me?'

**'Yeah because you're my best friend.'**

'Oh, okay. So, do you want to do something since we're both bored?'

**'Sure. I'm coming over to your place.'**

'Wait. Why can't I come to yours?'

**'My mom's home.'**

'And you want to be around mine?'

**'Do you want to be here with not meat or junk food of any kind?'**

'Haul your little nerd butt over here fast.'

**'As you command, Princess.'**

Sam closed her phone and smiled. Then, she frowned because she remembered that Freddie only loves her because they're best friends. God, for a nerd that smart, he can sure be dumb at times. Yeah, I, Sam Puckett, was in love with Freddie Benson. Get over it.

"Sam!" Pam Puckett yelled from the living room.

"What mom?" Sam shouted back.

"I'm going out with Stephen tonight, so don't expect me back until tomorrow afternoon!"

"K!" Sam responded.

She heard the door slam and watched as her mom's car drove off. After her mom had left, Freddie pulled up in his old, new to him, truck. His mom wouldn't buy him one because she thought he would start the car, explode with him inside, and die; so he bought a used one.

Freddie stepped out of his car and knocked on Sam's front door.

Sam slid down the stair railing and opened the door for Freddie.

He stood there with a tight, gray T-shirt on that showed off his hot, muscled body; low-riding, baggy, black sweat pants; and black Converse.

Sam was wearing something similar. She had on a loose, white, Cuttlefish T-shirt, and red and blue plaid short-shorts.

"Are we gonna stand here all night, or can I come in?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Sam retorted with a smirk.

"Fine then. May I come in, Mrs. Proper Grammar?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Get in here before my fist gets into your face," Sam threatened.

Freddie walked in and followed Sam up the stairs to her room after Sam had closed the door.

Sam's room was completely her. It was a dark purple with posters of bands, MMA fighters, and singers and actors. Her bed was surprisingly made. It was a fluffy, silky white and black comforter set. Clothes were thrown all over the room, and her vanity had jewelry, makeup, and other girl stuff all over it.

Freddie fell down on her bed, lying on his back, and kicked off his shoes.

"Well, just make yourself at home," Sam said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course, I will," Freddie replied, smirking.

He sat up on the bed and had his legs propped on Sam's pillows.

Sam pushed his legs off of them.

"Don't put your nubby feet there. That's where my head goes when I sleep. You of all people should know that dork," Sam spoke, sitting down and crossing her legs in front of her.

"Sorry. Well, now that I'm here, we're both bored together," Freddie said.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. How about you?" asked Freddie.

"We're not going to go back and forth with this," Sam stated firmly.

"Alright then. Wanna watch a movie?" Freddie asked.

"Sure. What movie?" inquired Sam.

"Uh...I think _Paranormal Activity _is on TBS tonight," replied Freddie.

"Cool," Sam said. "Hey, you want some popcorn and a soda?"

"Yeah," Freddie said. "If you do that, I'll get the TV going."

"K," Sam replied, walking out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sam entered the kitchen and popped two bags of popcorn, just to make sure that either her or Freddie would have to go make more. She poured the bags into a large, green bowl and grabbed two bottle of root beer.

She ran back upstairs and entered her room. Freddie was sitting on the floor leaning back against Sam's bed.

"Here, Fredward," Sam said, handing Freddie his bottle of root beer and the bowl of popcorn.

Sam flipped the light switch off and sat down on the floor beside Freddie with the popcorn bowl between them.

Just as Sam sat down, the movie began.

***********************************************************************SEDDIE***********************************************************************************

The boyfriend was scene thrown into the room and smashed against the wall. The girlfriend then leapt into the room and landed beside the boy. She leaned down and sniffed the length of his body from his toes to his head. She leaned back and slowly brought her head up to stare at the camera. She flashed an evil smile and sprang violently towards the camera. Then, the screen went black.

Freddie stretched as the credits began to scroll down the screen. He noticed that the left side of his body he couldn't move because of a weight on it. He glanced down and saw Sam with her head buried into his left shoulder, and her hands were almost fused to his shirt. He smiled down at her brushed the hair that was covering a part of her face away.

"Sam," he spoke softly. "The movie is over."

"You sure?" came her muffled reply from his shoulder.

"Yes because the ten o'clock TBS news is starting," Freddie reassured her. "You okay?"

Sam lifted her head from his shirt. "Yes, I'm fine. The ending just freaked me out a bit."

"Well, it's just a movie. That could never happen in real life," Freddie said.

"Yeah, but it was a scary movie made on like fifty thousand dollars," Sam said.

"Well, I should get going before my mom freaks out and calls the police," Freddie said, standing up and stretching.

Sam stuck her hand out to him. "Help me up," she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

He grabbed her hand and hauled her up off of the floor.

Freddie grabbed his keys and PearPhone off of Sam's bed and walked out of her room with her following him. He walked down the stairs and reached the front door.

"Thanks for hanging out with a nub tonight, Puckett," Freddie spoke.

"It was a sacrifice on my part, but you're welcome, Freddork," Sam said with a smirk.

Freddie rolled his eyes and wrapped Sam up in a hug. His arms were around her waist and her arms were around his shoulders. Sam smiled and inhaled deeply but as inconspicuous as possible.

'He's wearing chocolate AXE cologne,' Sam thought. 'God, I love that.'

Sam did something that she'd never thought she do, alive, sober, dead, whatever. Sam leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss of Freddie's cheek.

Sam pulled away from the hug and tangled her hands together behind her back, and she let her head hang in embarrassment, which was rare for this Puckett, with her hair covering her flushed face.

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to him gently.

She looked up in surprise only to be met with Freddie's lips on hers.

Sam's eyes were wide with shock and confusion, but the thoughts left her as she melted into the kiss by Freddie's soft and smooth, intoxicating lips. Freddie gently wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, and Sam slid her arms up his chiseled chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Freddie pulled Sam as closed to him as possible and pressed into the kiss more firmly. Sam stood up on her toes as far as she could, but she still wasn't close enough to his lips. She hitched her left leg around his waist and wrapped her right leg around his waist. Freddie held her in place, moving his hands down, gripping the underside of her butt. Sure, he might be murdered later, but God was this hot! Freddie began to lightly nibble on Sam's bottom lip. Sam gasped and let Freddie's tongue enter past her lips. As his tongue moved around every dip and crevice of Sam's mouth, Freddie could taste the bitterness from the root beer and the saltiness of the popcorn from earlier. He also tasted a sweet taste with no name that was completely, all in all, Sam Michelle Faye Puckett. Freddie began to retract his tongue from Sam's mouth, and Sam noticed this. She snaked her tongue after his and into Freddie's mouth. She traced the letters of her name on the roof of his mouth with her tongue, teasing him to respond. _S, A, M, A, N, T, H, _Freddie broke from his trance as he realized that she had one more letter. As Sam began to trace the last A, Freddie flicked the under side of her tongue with his, starting a whole new battle. As their tongues began to tangle and twist for dominance, they realized that they probably wouldn't survive if they didn't breathe soon, so they broke apart, gasping in deep pants for air.

Sam began to slide down Freddie because the kiss made him so unfocused that he almost had dropped Sam.

Sam put her feet on the floor but still held onto Freddie because she was still weak-kneed.

"Well, I should go," Freddie said, once again, hand on the door knob.

"Yeah," spoke Sam, panting, "uh, later."

"Oh but first...um," Freddie began.

"Yeah?" asked Sam, quirking an eyebrow.

"You wanna go out tomorrow night? Inside-Out Burger on me," asked Freddie.

"Sure," Sam said, smiling.

"Tomorrow night then, Princess Puckett," Freddie said, kissing her cheek and heading out of the door.

Sam watched him as he got to his car. He turned back and winked at her before getting into his truck and pulling out of the Puckett driveway.

Sam shut the door, leaned her back against, and did a very unSamish thing. She squealed, out loud, like a little girl.

'Gosh. The things that boy does to me,' Sam thought, walking up the stairs excited for tomorrow night, her first official date with Freddie Benson.

* * *

**Alright then, that's it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Hit that review button as much as humanly possible or any other type of animal possible, I don't judge. LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to do this update, but between school and drama (you all know how it is), I haven't had time to do this. I was able to finish it in study hall Tuesday. Yay! :) I am also here to give a warning. *Caution: Sam might be a little girlier in this chapter. Don't know why I think I wrote her more this way, but it just sort of happened, so don't judge. I know what might've happened.* Anyway, enough cautioning, let's start the second and final chapter! **

**

* * *

**It was Sunday, the day of Sam and Freddie's first date, and believe it or not, Sam was actually nervous.

She had received a text from Freddie from around two o'clock that afternoon saying I'll pick you up from Carly's at eight.

Sam had ripped through her entire closet but couldn't find anything that looked perfect enough for this. She had considered rummaging through her mom's closet, but her mom's clothes were smaller that Sam's size five.

Sam did the one thing she could do, go to Carly.

Sam had burst into the Shay apartment at six o'clock.

"Carly!" Sam screamed.

"What, Sam?" Carly asked, coming down the stairs.

"I need help," Sam spoke urgently.

"With?" Carly inquired, quirking on eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going on a date with Freddie in two hours and have nothing to wear!" Sam exclaimed.

Carly gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Oh, my God! You're going on a date with Freddie!" Carly squealed.

"Yes. Now, help me find something to wear, Shay. Mama wants to look good for her man," Sam demanded.

"K, come on, bossy," Carly said, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging her up the stairs.

Sam was pulled into Carly's room and pushed onto the bed. Carly proceeded to her new closet and went searching for Sam's outfit.

"Nothing bright, pink, or peppy and no skirts or dresses," spoke Sam from the bed.

"You just eliminated about three-quarters of my closet," commented Carly.

After about five minutes of searching, Carly had found the perfect thing. It was a black, flowing top that had a flower design popping out under the neck line **(I have this top from Charlotte Russe. It is so freaking cute, and I am not good at descriptions. Sorry!)**, dark skinny jeans with some torn patches, and a dark purple cropped jacket.

"Here," Carly said, holding up the outfit for Sam to see, "what do you think?"

"It's some nice chiz," Sam said. "Although, I'm honestly surprised that you're not trying to get me into any heels."

"Your date and your feet want to be comfortable for it," reasoned Carly.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said.

"Now, let me do your hair," said Carly.

"Uh, uh," Sam said, wagging her finger back and forth. "I just need clothes. I can do the rest."

"Ugh! Fine!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam went into Carly's bathroom and plugged in the curling iron.

As it warmed up, Carly began interrogating Sam.

"So, how'd it happen?" Carly asked.

"What happened?" asked Sam, confused as she began to perfect her blonde, silky curls.

"You and Freddie," Carly elaborated.

"Oh, well, I invited him over last night after you kicked me out," began Sam.

"Not the point," Carly interrupted.

"Anyway, my mom had left for a date, so we were alone. We decided to watch _Paranormal Activity. _After the movie was over, I was almost breaking his arm," Sam was interrupted by Carly again.

"You were scared?" Carly asked incredulously.

"Yes, now, it was ten o'clock, so he decided to leave. Before he left he hugged me, and I kissed his cheek. I got embarrassed and hid behind my hair like you know that I do. Then, he grabbed my hand, pulled me to him, and initiated a makeout session."

"On a scale of one to ten, how much hotness?" inquired Carly.

"Fifty-nine," said Sam seriously.

"Tongue?" asked Carly.

"Hell, yeah," Sam said.

"Dude," said Carly in amazement.

"Yeah," said Sam, placing the curler down and unplugging it.

Sam the opened a drawer in the bathroom where she kept spare makeup and hair accessories. She pulled her black eyeliner out and ran it around her eyes, put on light silver eyeshadow, and put some black mascara on. She grabbed her light pink, watermelon-flavored lip gloss and applied a thin coat.

"Hey, can you bring me the outfit," Sam asked.

She noticed Carly hadn't moved.

She blew out a breath that make her bangs flip up.

"Fine. Please?" tried Sam.

"Sure," Carly said, rolling her eyes.

She gave Sam the outfit and waited for Sam to emerge. Sam came out, and Carly knew that Freddie was going to drool at the sight of Sam.

Sam grabbed her phone off of the bed and checked the time. It read 7:15.

"I've got forty-five minutes," Sam said.

"Cool, wanna watch _Girly Cow_?"

"Yeppers peppers," Sam said, following Carly downstairs.

Carly and Sam were lounging on the couch after an episode of _Girly Cow_ and half of _Full House_ when there was a knock at the door. It opened it was Freddie.

"Hey, Carly. I bet Sam told you that I'm..." he froze mid-sentence when he saw Sam on the couch. "Uh..."

"Sam, he's speechless," smirked Carly.

"Well, he's not too bad himself," smirked Sam.

"You look, um, would I get hit if I said incredibly hot?" asked Freddie.

"No," Sam continued smirking.

"Then, you look incredibly hot," Freddie said, his eyes running up and down Sam's body.

"Thanks, and like I said, you're not too bad yourself, Benson," said Sam, eyeing his body.

He was wearing a white T-shirt under a blue and gray plaid, short-sleeved shirt with the first three buttons undone, his brown jacket, dark, slightly baggy blue jeans, and his signature black converse. His hair was slightly shaggy above his eyes.

"Shall we?" asked Freddie, holding his arm out to her.

She grabbed his left hand with her right and intertwined their fingers.

"We shall," she said.

"You two have fun!" yelled Carly as she began to close the door.

"Don't wait up!" she faintly heard Sam yell back.

Carly just smiled and shook her head.

******************************************************************************SEDDIE****************************************************************************

Freddie and Sam pulled into the Inside-Out Burger parking lot. They both got out and began to walk inside. Freddie grabbed the door open for Sam.

"Thanks," she said.

They walked in and wen to the counter.

"I need a number four, no onions or pickles, extra salt on the fries, and a Peppi Cola; and I need a number eight, no onions, and a root beer," Freddie told the cashier.

Sam looked at Freddie bewildered.

"How did you know that..." Sam began but was interrupted by Freddie.

"That's what you always order," he said, matter-of-factly.

Sam smiled at this.

'So, he does notice me,' she thought.

When they got their food, they went and sat in a booth in a secluded corner. Sam began to devour hers immediately. She heard Freddie chucle.

"Whu?" she questioned with a mouthful of burger.

They sat there and ate and talked for about half a hour until Sam was impatient to leave because out of the corner of her eye she saw a greasy, over-weight, acne-faced guy checking her out.

As they passed him, Sam wrapped Freddie's arm around her shoulders and pressed herself against him.

'Ew!' She felt like vomitting.

As they got back into Freddie's truck, Sam turned up the radio as soon as the ignition was cranked, and "Running Away" by AM flowed through the car.

Sam and Freddie both blushed at the lyrics remembering what happened that night on the fire escape two years ago.

They rode back to Bushwell Plaza listening to the song in silence letting the words overcome their thoughts.

As they arrived back at Bushwell Plaza at nine thirty, Sam dragged Freddie into the building and past a screaming Lewbert.

"No hand holding in my lobby!" he yelled at the couple.

"Your mom is hand holding in your lobby!" Sam screamed back pulling Freddie up the stairs to the eight floor. **(Ah, your mom jokes. Sorry, I felt it was necessary.)**

Freddie shook his head at Sam.

She had dragged him to their place, the fire escape.

She swung her legs out of the window.

"When did you add a second chair?" inquired Freddie.

"Wow, you haven't been out here for awhile then," laughed Sam. "It's been out here for like five months."

"Hm," he hummed, sitting onto his blue chair as she sat in her red one.

Sam propped her feet on his lap with a signature Sam smirk on her face.

After a slightly awkward silence, Freddie spoke up.

"Did you enjoy the date?" Freddie asked awkwardly.

"Freddie, I loved it because it felt just like hanging out with you but in a more serious way," Sam said honestly.

"Cool," muttered Freddie with a sliver of a smile.

"I also loved it because I love you," said Sam, slightly above a whisper.

"I love you, too, Sam," said Freddie, grabbing her hand in his.

Sam smiled as she leaned forward and was met by Freddie.

Sam closed her eyes and kissed back in the gentle kiss. Sam felt Freddie's hands wrap around her waist and pull her onto his lap. Her legs were on each side of his thighs straddling him. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support. The kiss began to get more fierce and passionate. Freddie began to suck on Sam's upper lip, which cause Sam to whimper and shake at the sensation. He then nipped around the corners of her mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped and copied her mouth, which allowed Freddie to slip his tongue into the sweet caverns of her mouth. He ran his tongue throughout her mouth tasting the burger, fries, and Peppi Cola that she had had at dinner, and he could also taste her sweet and sugary watermelon lip gloss. Sam whimpered and moaned as Freddie explored her mouth. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she began to retaliate to Freddie's ministrations. When she began to trace the flat of his tongue, this is what ensued a battle for dominance. Tongues teased, and lips were licked. Soon, they had to breathe from the lack of oxygen. Sam, tantalizingly slow, pulled back from the kiss breaking their lips apart.

She and Freddie were gulping in deep breaths of air to keep from passing out due to the lack of oxygen.

Sam felt her back pocket vibrate. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a text from Carly.

"Way to ruin the mood, Shay," Sam hissed in anger.

Freddie chuckled and kissed her throat to try and clam her down.

"What did she say?" asked Freddie.

"She said, 'It's almost eleven thirty! Where are you two?' " Sam read.

"Come on," said Freddie, lifting Sam off of his lap and standing, "let's go get interrogated by Carly."

Freddie lifted Sam back into the hallway and walked hand in hand down to apartment 8C to be questioned by their best friend.

"Wait," Sam stopped them at the door. "Are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"If that's okay with you," said Freddie.

"Oh, it's perfect, Freddork" said Sam, turning the door knob and entering the Shay apartment with her new boyfriend.

"Good, Princess Puckett," smirked Freddie, following Sam to their possible doom, an enraged and worried Carly.

* * *

**There it is ladies and germs, the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and if you did, that means you'll read and review! Please! LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D**


End file.
